The invention relates to an ice spike for mountaineering having a metal armature designed to be fitted under the sole of a shoe, said armature comprising:                a bearing surface having a plurality of anchoring teeth along the periphery,        a front part equipped with means for securing the front of the shoe,        a rear part provided with a fixing clamp comprising a cross-bar designed to latch directly onto a rear rim of the sole to secure the heel of the shoe,        means for adjusting the armature in length according to the shoe size,        and a strapping system associated to tightening means to secure the armature to the sole of the shoe.        